ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How Hard do you Rock
How Hard do you Rock is the 25th Tomas 10 episode. Plot How Hard do you Rock It was a nice summers morning. We were in the RV near Pennsylvania. It was around 10:53. Fer was driving and Santi and I were watching TV. Santi was flipping through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. Then he came to a news report. "...where this giant rock monster is invading our town. The authorities are unable to handle the situation and we are in great danger. All citizens are advised to leave town or remain indoors." we heard the reporter say. "That looks like Cinderblock." I said. "Yeah you're right." Santi replied. Where is this happening?" Fer asked. "Just close by in Pennsylvania. " Santi replied. Then we were on our way. We pulled up and found Cinderblock rampaging through the town. "No problem" I assured "Fourarms should be able to handle him." Then I selected Fourarms and transformed. Unfortunately I transformed into ditto instead. "Ditto? I thought you said Fourarms." Santi said. "Well who needs four arms" I started then made three more dittos "when you can have eight of them!" Cinderblock was still rampaging through the town. "Now how do we get his attention?" wondered Ditto1. So we all thought. We looked around the scene to see what we could use. There were some tools left behind by workman working on the road, a cement truck, a fire truck, and several flipped over cars. "I got it!" said Ditto3. He told the four of us the plan and we each took our positions. Then ditto3 got his attention. He got a pickaxe and shovel that some workman were using and hit Cinderblock with them. Not that it hurt Cinderblock, but it was enough to get his attention. Cinderblock then chased ditto3 and lead him to cement truck. Where ditto2 and ditto4 were waiting. As soon as Cinderblock was in position ditto4 yelled "Now!" to ditto2. Ditto2 released the cement and it spread over Cinderblock. During that Ditto1 had managed to hook up a fire hose onto the fire hydrant and blasted Cinderblock with water. The cement was all mushy and it was hard for Cinderblock to move. He was moving too slow that more cement kept pouring on him. As soon as he got out of the way he was completely immobilized "Ditto: one" Ditto3 began. "Cinderblock: none" Ditto4 finished. Soon after I changed back some authorities came to take Cinderblock away. However before they could lock him up, he broke through the hardened cement. Then he ran off continuing his rampage. We quickly got back in the RV and followed him. We followed him to an abandoned building where he broke in. We got out of the RV and stood in front of the building. "Now we know where he is. Are you ready Tomas?" Fer asked. I looked at my watch. I was good to go. "I'm ready" I replied. Then I twisted the dial, selected Fourarms, and slammed down on the watch. Only instead of transforming into Fourarms, I transformed into Upchuck. "Oh come on." I complained "If you're going to give me the wrong guy all the time why do you even have a dial." I said talking to the watch. We went inside and I swallowed some bricks I found outside. Inside we didn't find, Cinderblock he found us. He was behind us and he let out a roar. In return I blasted an Upchuck spitball. The spitball had no effect on Cinderblock. I tried again and it still didn't work. "Um about earlier today..." I begun but was interrupted by Cinderblock kicking me through the wall. Cinderblock managed to kick Upchuck through the wall and to the next block. Santi and Fer quickly got out of the building and went over to find me. They found Upchuck lying on my back in the middle of the street. "Well now you two are even." Santi teased. That night, at around 6:30, Cinderblock came out of his hiding place and went back to rampaging. I planned to stop Cinderblock the same I stopped last time with Icepick. So that is who I transformed into. I was glad to see that the watch let me transform into the alien I wanted. Cinderblock was too busy destroying a car that he didn't notice me behind him. First I blasted his back with ice to get his attention. When he turned around to see Icepick I turned both my hands into a mace. Cinderblock charged at me and I charged at him. Cinderblock easily overpowered Icepick which was part of the plan. I let Cinderblock through me around for a little, which caused several fractures in my ice body, and right when he least expected it I blared him with my freeze ray freezing him into a big block of ice. Then I regenerated the fractures in my body and Icepick was as good as new. The fight was done and I had once again defeated Cinderblock. Or so I thought. Cinderblock broke out of the ice and through Icepick into a building. Then Cinderblock charged. I had to get away so I used my ice powers to create a mist. Cinderblock ran into the wall and wondered where I was. I appeared behind him and tried freezing him one more time. It didn't work, Cinderblock broke free again. Then he tackled Icepick into the wall. Icepick was broken. I was in no condition to keep fighting. The police were able to get his attention and get him to stop attacking me. When he was gone I regenerated my body and turned back to normal. "Tomas are you ok?" Fer asked. "Yeah I'm fine, good thing Icepick can regenerate." I replied. "Come on Cinderblock is getting away." Santi said "We have to follow him. We got in the RV and set off after him. The police tried to hold him back but they were nothing. Soon after the police gave up. Luckily at that point I was ready to go. "Last chance to stop Cinderblock." I said activating the watch. "I'm going to need Fourarms!" I said then I slammed down on the dial transforming into Fourarms. However I was revealed to an entirely new alien: Drillbit! "So what can this guy do?" Santi asked. "I don't know." I said "but I bet it's gonna be cool." I replied then I got out of the RV to face Cinderblock. "Ok big guy let's get this over with." I said to him. Cinderblock roared in return and charged. "Ok um, maybe I have super speed." I said and tried running. Drillbit did not have super speed. Cinderblock was pounding me. Tossing me around, slamming me into walls and cars. "Whoa! I need to figure out what this guy does soon or I’m toast." I said. Then Cinderblock through me high in the air and I started falling down. I didn't know what to do. Then almost instinctually I used my arms to dig as I came down. I dug in and came out in a separate spot. "Super digging. Ok I got it." I said. Once again Cinderblock charged in my direction. I charged back and right before he could get me I dove for the ground and dug in. I quickly reappeared behind him. "Yoo-hoo" I teased. Cinderblock turned around and tried to get me again. So I jumped back in the hole and took a different route. I started jumping out of the underground and back in, in all directions. Cinderblock was getting confused he didn't know where I was or how to catch Drillbit. Then all of a sudden Drillbit jumped out from underground and landed a powerful uppercut on Cinderblock. Cinderblock was thrown back with force and landed hard on his back. "The bigger they are the harder they fall!" I said to him. Cinderblock was able to get back up and let out a roar. He tried to grab Drillbit but I dug back underground then came up soon after right behind him and slammed him down. Then I quickly went back under. Cinderblock was trapped and he knew it. Drillbit could appear anywhere at any time. This time Drillbit had turned the tables. I dug right under his foot and his foot fell into a hole. Right after I pounced from in front and tackled him down. I continued striking Cinderblock over and over again. Knocking him down again and again. Soon after Cinderblock couldn't take it anymore and he was knocked out. "First victory for...Drillbit!" I said proud I had finally won. The authorities showed up again and this time were more careful when locking him up. Santi, Fer, and I watched as they locked him up. After that we got back into the RV and headed to our next stop. In the end things turned out pretty well. I defeated Cinderblock and got a new alien Drillbit. The End Plot *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Cinderblock Aliens used *Ditto *Upchuck *Icepick *DrillBit (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes